


Samhain

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hats, M/M, New Beginnings, Pre-Slash, Samhain, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: Harry’s never really celebrated Samhain like a wizard before





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Written for 2018 HP Halloween on Livejournal

“I’m not wearing this stupid pointy hat!”  
  
“Harry, it’s Samhain, everyone wears hats. It’s part of the feast tradition.”  
  
“I look like a witch. Don’t they make men’s hats?”  
  
“I’m going to ignore that sexist comment. On occasions like this, witches and wizards wear black robes and hats, so you are going to suck it up, put on your robes, and wear the bloody hat!”  
  
“Yes, Hermione.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
▲▲▲  
  
Harry had to admit, the sight of the witches and wizards in their hats was impressive in the light of the fire and fog. As the candle passed to him, his eyes burned with unshed tears as he murmured names of those who had given up so much and tossed his herb bag into the fire. To his surprise, his heart felt light and a burden was lifted from his shoulders.  
  
▲▲▲  
  
Later as he sipped on some extremely potent warmed spiced wine and watched the dancers, he felt someone come up beside him.  
  
“Potter.”  
  
“Malfoy.”  
  
“You look very wizard-like. Your first Samhain?’  
  
“Thanks,yes. So, this is the start of the new year?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Harry smiled, leaned into Draco’s warmth, clinked their goblets together and said, “Here’s to new beginnings, Draco.”


End file.
